Arrest Me
by AizenLover529
Summary: After a late night in his office, Starrk decides to go to his favorite bar to get a couple of drinks. It just so happens that our favorite little strawberry works there. But when a sudden change of events happens, Ichigo is forced to take Starrk home. One shot, StarrkIchi


**Hey everybody! I am taking a short break on my story The Delinquent Squad. I know you guys are eager for the next chapter and that will be updated sometime next week. But for now I have decided to do a one shot involving Starrk and Ichigo. The idea came to me when I updated the recent chapter of TDS. Why? I have no clue. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review. But first and for most, I do not own Bleach or the characters. **

"Ah, so much paper work. Do I really have to do this Lilinette? I promise I'll get it done first thing in the morning. Just let me go home, please?" the brown haired man asked with desperation. The man's violet eyed companion peaked over her fashion magazine to glare at the man across from her desk. She then slammed her magazine down and stomped in the man's direction. He flinched slightly with every step she took. Lilinette reached over and grabbed his ear and pulled him to her eye level.

"Now you listen here Starrk, we've been here for 15 freakin' hours! I wanna go home just as bad as you do, but you know what? I can't go anywhere because I'm stuck babysitting a grown ass man who can't do a simple stack of paper work that's placed in front of him! Aizen-sama is not pleased that you're the only one of his policemen who didn't turn in their reports. Hell, even Nnoitora turned his in! Now we're stuck here until you finish your work. Those are Aizen-sama's direct order's, now get a move on!" she screeched in his ear. Starrk sighed as his partner of 8 years stomped away from him. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Lilinette, but he hated when she was angry with him. It caused nothing but trouble.

Starrk was a policeman for the city of Karakura Town. He had been on the police force since he was 19 years old and he honestly couldn't see himself doing anything else. He had graduated the academy at the top of his class, being ranked number 1. Soon after, he received a letter from the Karakura Police Department asking if he would join their squad. He accepted their offer and when he arrived at the police department he was greeted with the sight of all his former classmates, all of which graduated in the top 10 of their class.

He, along with his teammates, finally started to climb the ranks after 5 years and not long after he received his own squad and reported only for Sosuke Aizen himself. Shortly after his promotion he was given the option of a partner, which he accepted. He had chosen a short, violent, lime green haired girl by the name of Lilinette Gingerbuck. She was only 18 but like him, she had been at the top of her class. She was young but she was known for always finding her man, which had caught Starrk's attention. He recruited her before anyone else even had a chance to look at her. And 4 more years after that, they were known on the street as a criminal's worst nightmare. And you may be thinking 'what's the problem with that?' Well I'll tell you; Starrk is one lazy bastard. This is how they ended up like they were now, stuck in a cramped office with loads of paper work.

Starrk's head hit his desk with a loud thud. He really didn't want to do his work but it was the only way he would be getting out of his office anytime soon. And if he snuck out of his office again, Lilinette would have his head. Starrk slowly lifted his head off of the desk and picked up the pen next to his hand. He sat up straight and began to write and sign every paper in sight.

"About time you started to work, Starrk…" Lilinette groaned out under her breath.

_**Several Hours Later**_

__"Haha, that a boy Starrk! See, I told you if you got it out the way it'd be easy." She said with excitement as she pat his back. Starrk was currently face down on his desk, physically drained from all the work he was forced to do. When he raised his head he was drooling and his eyes seemed unfocused. He scrunched up his face and lend back in his rolling chair.

"I really need a drink." Starrk groaned out.

XxOxXxOxX

"Oh Ichi! Do you think you could work behind the bar today? I'd really appreciate it." exclaimed his over enthusiastic boss, Yumichika. I looked in Yumi's direction and nodded my head happily. Not that Yumichika would know this but I was happy to work behind the bar, it didn't bother me one bit. The customers gave good tips, they couldn't reach me to sexually harass me, but more importantly there was the eye candy. The sweet, sweet eye candy. I couldn't actually tell Yumi the real reason I agree to work behind the bar every week, he'd never let me live it down.

I practically skipped away from the table I had been cleaning to go to the bar. As I walked through the swinging door to the bar, I grabbed a shot glass and began to clean it. I made sure to get it extra shiny for my guest that would arrive shortly. I was so busy cleaning the glass I didn't even see Shinji standing beside me.

"I see someone's got an extra spring in their step. Any particular reason why?" Shinji asked with mischief. I nearly jumped 10 feet high, I was so alarmed. I turned and glared at my best friend. He always seemed to love to scare the living shit out of me.

"Jesus Shin! Do you have to do that every time I turn away from you?" I ask him angrily. He giggled and grabbed a wet towel and began cleaning the counter top.

"Why yes I do. It's your own fault though. You shouldn't be gazing out into space Ichigo, that's how Hanatarou ran into that pole, remember? But that's not what I'm concerned about. I still wanna know what's got you so happy tonight." Shinji said with a sly smile plastered on his face. I blush and continue to clean the shot glass.

"You already know why I'm excited so don't make me say it out loud." I tell him. Shinji then crushes me in a big hug that could kill a bear. I gasp for dear life as I tap his shoulder. "Oh Ichi I know but you're just so cute. So when's that hunk of a man coming by? I would just _love _to serve him a drink or two, if you know what I mean?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I laugh at him.

"Ew you're so gross. He's supposed to be here at 12 as usual." I say hiding my excitement by clearing my throat. Shinji didn't seem fooled by it. "You know Ich, I find it slightly creepy you know when this guy comes in and out this place." Shinji says with suspension.

"It's not like I stalk the guy! He just happens to come in on Thursday's at 12 o'clock and normally leaves at 12:30am. It's not my fault if he comes in at the same time every week. I just happen to pick up on it, that's all." I mumble out.

"Mhmm sure. But don't look now coz' there's your crush right over there. And he's heading this way." He said as he walked away with a smile. I fixed my shirt and put a smile on my face before strolled over to him. When I reached him he had just sat on the stool.

"Uh h-hi. My name is Ichigo and I'll be serving you tonight. W-what can I get for you today, sir?" I questioned nervously. He looked up at me with his grayish blue eyes and I nearly died. He was just so hot. I looked him over and found that he was still in his uniform. It was a dark blue color with the initials on it that read; KPD. He looked so good in his uniform that I couldn't stop myself from staring at him.

"I'm not at work. You don't have to call me sir, you know." He told me in his deep voice that was just so irresistible.

"Well what should I call you then?" He grinned at me. "You can call me Starrk." He told me.

"Starrk…" I repeat back to him. "Would it be alright if I placed my order now?" he asked warily. I snapped out of my day dream to complete my task at hand. I nod my head to his question, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

"I'll have 3 shots of whiskey on the rocks." He demanded. He then reached for his wallet and pulled out three 10 dollar bills. He gave me one of them and put the rest on the counter top.

"You're giving me a ten dollar tip?" I asked doubtfully. All he did was nod his head. I wouldn't argue with that so I continued to make his drinks. I set the drinks side by side and then picked up the bills he left on the counter.

"Ah thank you for my drinks." He said to me. "Hey you're the one whose paying for them." I reply back. He mumbled something along the lines of 'yes I am' before he downed all three of the shots one by one. I tried not to be surprised by how well Starrk handled his liquor but it was just so astonishing. Starrk then placed his head on the smooth and cold countertop. Before he even closed his eyes I knocked next to his ear.

"Before you make the fatal mistake of sleeping so should look at that sign over the bar. I mean, we did put it there for you." I announce. He raises his head to look at the sign and reads it; No Sleeping Allowed. He lets out a deep chuckle as he rubs a hand over his face.

"That's for me you say? I bet my partner would get a kick outta that. Well since I can't sleep here, do you mind keeping me entertained until I leave, Ichigo?" he asks of me. I felt part of my body tingle as he said my name. When I looked at him I noticed his face was flushed slightly, probably from the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

"I-I can Ahem I can do that." I say as I try to make myself sound manlier. He gave me sluggish smile before talking to me. "So what do you do outside of this place?" he questioned lightly. I found myself smiling at the man. I turned around and grabbed a wet cloth to clean the glasses with.

"Well when I'm not at work I like to hang out with my friends. There are other things I like to do but it'd take absolutely too long to tell you." I answered. He simply nodded his head. I was about to keep talking when I heard a rather loud thud on the counter. Starrk had just passed out. My eyes went wide with shock.

"What the hell just happened!? Oh my God, oh god. Is he dead?" I asked myself as I ran in tiny circles. I ran to go find Shinji as fast I could. I found him cleaning a table on the other side of the bar.

"Shinji! We have a huge problem. Uh Starrk passed out on the counter. I-I don't know if he's alive or dead. He just… fell!" I shrieked. Shinji stared at Ichigo with disbelief.

"Ichigo, just hold on a sec. What do you mean he just passed out?" I didn't have time to explain to Shinji so I just dragged him over to where the now unconscious Starrk lay. We stood over Starrk and poked him several times. We tried everything, we even tried hitting him and he still didn't budge.

"I guess he couldn't hold his liquor as well as I thought he could. Hey, Shin. I'm going to suggest something but you can't get mad or yell at me. Got it?" I demanded. Shinji seemed confused but nodded his head any way.

"Okay, Starrk here is obviously in no shape to drive. So I was thinking that I could drive him back to my place for the night." I tell him. It was quiet for a while before he said anything else.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Shinji exclaims. I flinch at the tone of his voice.

"Shin, please. He can't stay here at the bar and we've just tried everything in our power to wake this sleeping oath up. And if Yumi finds him sleeping at the bar he won't be allowed back here. I don't want that. Please Shinji. If you help me find and carry him to his car, I'll watch those stupid Spanish soap operas you like. I'll even let you give me a make-over. So will you please, please help me?" I ask giving him the saddest look I could possibly muster.

"You promise to watch the whole 2 hours with me?" he asked with uncertainty. I nod my head erratically. "Great! Let's find his car!". I reached over to get into Starrk's pocket to get his car keys. When I finally found them, I had to help Shinji carry Starrk out the bar while not getting caught by our boss. I took the keys I had in my hand and pressed the alarm. I heard the car go off and went into the direction of the noise. We ended up in front of a 2008 Malibu. I unlocked the doors to the car and helped Shinji put Starrk inside.

"Watch his head Shin." I warned. Almost immediately after I told Shinji that, Starrk hit his head. "Damn it! What did I just say?" I yelled at him. Shinji only shrugged and buckled his seat belt.

"So he's fine. He's got a knot on his head, but that's about it." He said indifferently. He walked on the other side of the car and leaned against it. I started the car then rolled down the window.

"Do you think you could cover for me?" I say. Shinji nods his head after sighing.

"You _are_ aware you owe me big time, right?" he said with a smirk. I laugh at him. "Yes I know…" I say before driving to my house.

XxOxXxOxX

After about 10 minutes of driving, Ichigo ended up at his average sized apartment. He dragged Starrk out of the car and into the building. Ichigo avoided the strange looks he was receiving and proceeded to the 4th floor where his home was located. Once he was on the correct floor, he walked down the hallway and stopped at his door. Ichigo leaned Starrk against the door then unlocked it.

Once inside he kicked off his shoes and then took off Starrk's. He pulled the man to the couch in his living room. "I probably should get you some ice to make that swelling go down." He said to himself. He walked about 5 feet to his kitchen and grabbed a bag from the cabinet and put some ice in the bag. We he returned, the man he had left on the couch had vanished. Ichigo dropped the bag of ice.

"Where the hell did he go!?" he asked as he panicked. Just as Ichigo ran back into the kitchen, Starrk came out from the back of the apartment. He wobbled over into the kitchen as well and found the orange haired man from the bar earlier.

"Why am I at your apartment?" Starrk questioned with curiosity. Ichigo visibly jumped and turned around. "I found you, thank god. You passed out at the bar and I didn't know who to call so I just took you home with me. I hope that's alright. You can go home if you like, I drove your car here after all." The orange haired male told him. Starrk walked closer to Ichigo and put his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"For the longest of time, I've been trying to get the nerve to talk to you and by some miracle, get you in bed. And you get me to your apartment without even trying. That's not fair is it Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"N-no I guess not." He answers. Starrk inhales Ichigo's scent deeply and licks Ichigo's flesh. Ichigo then pushes Starrk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He screams at the man as he backs away into the counter in his kitchen, leaving him no place to run. Starrk tilts his head a little in confusion.

"I'm tasting you. And I'm eager to taste more of you." He said as he closed the gap in between them. Starrk placed his lips on Ichigo's and almost immediately got a reaction. Starrk bit at Ichigo's bottom lip lightly asking for entrance, which he received. The kiss was rough, wet, and needy. When Starrk broke the kiss Ichigo was left panting.

"If you'd like, I could do more." Starrk told Ichigo softly. Ichigo nodded his head and grabbed the front on Starrk's shirt and began to kiss him again. This kiss was intense but not as intense as the first one. When Starrk broke this kiss, he kissed a wet trail down to Ichigo's neck, making him moan with each kiss, bite, or sucking motion. Starrk bit down on Ichigo's collar bone and received a loud moan.

"Ahh! More..." Ichigo groaned out as Starrk licked and sucked even farther down to Ichigo nipple. Starrk pulled Ichigo's shirt off went back to teasing his nipples. He traced slow circles on the boy's right nipple, drawing out a long needy moan. Ichigo had woven his hands into Starrk's now messy locks of brown hair and moaned as he ground his hips into Starrk's, looking for any form of friction. Starrk chuckled at Ichigo's actions.

"Impatient much?" Starrk asked as he unbuttoned his uniform top revealing tight and toned muscles. Ichigo stared in amazement and reached out to touch the man but was stopped. Starrk smiled as Ichigo pouted.

"Keep your hands on your head and don't move them until I give you the order. Is that clear?" he asked as his voice boomed with authority. Ichigo swallowed harshly before answering. "Yes sir." Starrk smiled at his answer and continued with his menstruations. He loved hearing the sounds Ichigo made, it only made him harder. Starrk's hand made its way to Ichigo's zipper. He teased the boy for a few more moments before freeing his member from the restricting clothes. Ichigo moaned as his member was freed from his pants. He waited for Starrk to do something, anything really.

"Starrk please? I'm so hard it hurts. Just do something." He managed to moan out. Starrk laughed and squeezed the younger man's dick lightly. He lowered himself to his knees and looked up at Ichigo and smirked. Ichigo knew he was toying with him and he didn't like it. Starrk dragged his hot tongue over the large vein bulging out.

"Mhmm more Starrk…" Ichigo gasped out. Starrk sucked Ichigo inside his mouth completely, wasting no time to deep throat him. As he deep throated Ichigo he made sure to move his tongue along the underside of Ichigo's cock. He began to fondle Ichigo's balls as well. The younger man's legs began to shake as Starrk began to make loud slurping noises. Ichigo moved his hands into Starrk's hair to keep from falling. Starrk groaned as Ichigo pulled his hair roughly.

"Oh god Starrk. I-I can't. Ha ahh ahn!" Ichigo moaned out breathlessly. Just as Ichigo was close to his climax, Starrk pulled off of him. Saying Ichigo was surprised was an understatement. He gave Starrk a questioning look.

"W-why'd you stop?" He asked, still trying to overcome the intense pleasure he had just indulged in. Starrk tsk'd at him after standing up.

"I told you not to move your hands until I said so. Now I'm going to have to arrest you." He explained. Ichigo's eyes widen. "A-arrest me?" Ichigo asked fearfully. Starrk gave Ichigo a playful grin as he pulled out his handcuffs from his back pocket. Starrk grabbed Ichigo's hands and placed them in front of his body and put them on his wrist then turned him around and bent him over the counter.

"Do you have any lube?" Ichigo turned around slightly to peak over his shoulder to look at the older man. "Ah yeah, there's some in the cabinet over there." He finished saying. Starrk raised an eyebrow.

"You have lube in your kitchen?" he asked as he let out a brief laugh. Ichigo blushed and turned around completely. Starrk popped open the cap and spread some of the lube on his fingers. He spread a part Ichigo's butt cheeks as he rubbed little circles on his butt hole.

"Would you stop doing that, it feels weird." Ichigo said sounding very unconvincing. Starrk then pushed his middle finger inside and started to move it in and out. Ichigo let out a grunt of pain.

"Be gentler." He hissed through his teeth. Starrk leaned over and kissed Ichigo's neck. "Relax and it'll get easier." He said calmly. Ichigo tried to do just that. Starrk added another finger inside Ichigo and he groaned at the tightness of Ichigo's ass. He pushed his fingers in deeper and wiggled them around and Ichigo squealed.

"Ah fuck! Again, do that again!" he moan. Starrk was happy to oblige. He added one more finger before pulling them completely out of younger man. Ichigo let out a groan of disappointment. Starrk released himself from his uniform pants and sighed as his large cock hit the cool air.

He slathered some of the lube on his member then rubbed it against the crack of Ichigo's butt. "Are you ready?" he asked Ichigo. The orange haired man mumbled some form of a yes and Starrk began to push inside of Ichigo.

"Argh, it hurts Starrk." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Just a little more…" Starrk said, enjoying the heat Ichigo's insides provided. He gave Ichigo little time to adjust before he started to move. The pace was slow at first but when Ichiigo started to moan and beg for more, Starrk's self-control snapped. He started to pound into Ichigo vigorously, leaving Ichigo breathless.

"Oh ooh ha ah! Harder, Deeper. Oh fucking God- Starrk!" Ichigo moaned loudly. Starrk loved the way Ichigo moaned his name. It was utterly beautiful. Starrk grabbed Ichigo's right leg and lifted it in the air, making it possible for him to thrust deeper inside of Ichigo.

"Y-yes! Just like that. Ooh I'm soo close. Starrk, Starrk. MM! Fuck!" Ichigo gasped out as his eyes began roll back. Starrk also felt his release coming and started to thrust more erratically. He started to grunt and groan as Ichigo began to twitch on the inside.

"I'm coming Starrk, AHH!" Ichigo screamed. Shortly after, Starrk came inside of Ichigo. The kitchen was filled with heavy breathing and panting. Ichigo managed to find the strength to turn over and face the attractive policeman.

"Hey, could you take these off." Ichigo said, referring to the handcuffs. Starrk pulled out of Ichigo and grabbed the key from his pants pocket. Once he unlocked Ichigo, he picked him up and carried him over to the couch and laid down. Ichigo protested this action.

"Hey! Wake up! I am not sleeping on my couch with your semen dripping from my ass. Let me go so I can clean up." Ichigo yelled

"Just go to sleep. I know you're tired. You can just clean up in the morning." Starrk said as he yawned loudly and making sure he had a good grip on Ichigo. Ichigo sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of the death grip and decided to just lay there listening to Starrk's relaxing heartbeat. He felt himself drifting into a light sleep when he heard Starrk speak quietly.

"Good night Ichigo." He whispered before he also went to sleep.

**What'd you guys think? I hope you liked it. I want to put out there that I'll take one shot parings. GimmIchi, UlquiIchi, NnoiIchi. I'll do them, just ask me! Well thank you for reading and please review! Bye!**


End file.
